A change of life
by Yoshiro-chan
Summary: strange things start to happen around ryoma when he finds a ring on his way home. creatures are coming after him, and fuji is telling something that he can't believe. what's happening? read to find out! R
1. The ring

This is my first story . pls read and review! i really appreciate it! the idea of the story is from one of my dreams, from the moment i woke up i wanted to share it but it's hard to express it in words. i hope you can feel the excitement as i did in my dream ^^ Enjoy~

* * *

Ryoma was tired and exhausted . Today's practice was another one of Inui's evil special trainings, he threaten them with his new "super duper veggie remix with a little bit honey " juice. Luckily Ryoma escaped the evil liquid; he didn't even make a tiny little mistake. they were relieved that it's over.

"Oi! Echizen! You wanna go eat some burger s before you head back?" Momo offered

"Ok, senpai's treat?"

"eh? But I'm saving for a new racket right now!"

"then I guess you'll just have to miss the new offer that only sells to 2 people today.. only today…. It's a burger with extra large buns, cheese, mea-.."

"ok! Ok!" momo looks at his wallet and sighs

A hungry Ryoma and an empty wallet momo walked home with 2 extra large burgers. *mom calling –vibrate- mom calling –vibrate-* *picks up phone*

"hello… yes…. What? Ok…ok…..bye" Momo slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"you recorded your voice and made it your ringtone for your mom?" Ryoma lifted an eyebrow.

"yea.. something wrong with that?... ah! I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!"

Ryoma watched his baka senpai ran home while singing "buffet~ buffet~ yummy yummy…"

He walked home while continue eating his extra large burger. Under the setting sun, he saw something blinking in the bushes that attracted his attention. He ate the last bit of the burger and threw the wrapping of the burger into a nearby trashcan and went looking for the thing.

"what the.." Ryoma picked up the ring he found, it has a white triangular diamond on top and smaller ones around it. "_who would leave behind this? It must worth a fortune!"_ he put it into his bag and walked home.

~Next day~

"Everyone! 20 laps around the court! 30 for the regulars!" shouted the stoic captain. And inui threaten those who lagged behind with his new improved Aozu.

"Nya~ I wish inui would stop with the juice" the cat like regular sighed.

"Saa… but they're quite good you know" said the tensai with his usual smile.

"Eiji! Fuji! 10 more laps for talking!"

"Nya~!" Eiji ran even faster. Fuji just chuckled.

After the laps, Fuji went to the changing room to get his towel.

"I'm certain I left it here.." Fuji searched the room for his precious towel, and found it on top of Ryoma's tennis bag. " I wonder who put it there…" he picked up the towel that his grandma made him and saw the ring inside the bag. "hmm… what's a ring doing in Echizen's bag" he took a closer look at the ring " T-This ring! What is it doing here? " Fuji's eyes widen in shock

" fuji-senpai, what are you doing?" Fuji span around with a stern face " Echizen! Where did you get this ring?" Ryoma was shocked by his senpai's reaction " I found it in the bushes at the park.. W-Why?" Fuji just looked at him " are you going to return this?" he said in a calmer voice " I-I don't know.. maybe I guess. Why ?" "nothing… I just...nothing. just make sure you give this to the police, ok?" " haii…" fuji gave the ring back to Ryoma and left. "_what was that all about?..."_

"Echizen! Come on! Or you'll get punished with inui's juice!" Momo shouted. Ryoma snapped back into reality.. "c-coming!" he put the ring into his pocket and ran to the courts.

"inui! Please explain today's training"

Inui put down the box of equipment " now, today's training is about switching techniques. You'll pick a partner and you'll have to do each other's technique. You'll have 10 minutes to do so, if you fail or made an mistake when doing the technique you lose and have to drink my new improved Aozu" Inui poured a glass of purple sparkling juice. Finishing with an evil smile, the match begun.

" first match! Kawamura vs kaidoh! " "burning! Come on baby!" "shh…" "begin!" Kaidoh served the ball and the rally begins. They both try to find the right time to do the technique but it's easier said than done. Kawamura was going to use hadokyuu... "I forgot to tell you, you'll be disqualify if you use your own techniques." "Eh?" but kawamura can't stop, he was disqualify "here" kawamura looks at the glass of death and drunk it bravely "aahh!" he ran to the bathroom without hesitation. The others looked at the juice horrified " _I cannot lose! " _the matches went on and all of them passed, safe from the juice of terror.

The last match was Ryoma vs Fuji. When they walked into the court, Ryoma noticed Fuji's expression, it wasn't the smiley look he always had, he looked worried. Ryoma served the ball and another rally begun. They didn't use any technique not even their own. "10 minutes' up! You both have to drink the juice" "saa... I wonder what does it taste like this time" Fuji took it and gulped it "not bad" he said with his smile back "Nya~ the undefeatable Fuji" Ryoma also survived the juice, everyone was surprised . "O'chibi ? you sure you're not just holding back?" Eiji teased him. "mada mada dane, eiji-senpai"

~After Practice~

" so tired…" Ryoma lied on his bed. He looked at his tennis bag…" the ring! I forgot about it!" Ryoma took out the ring and sighed "have to wait till tomorrow I guess" he slipped the ring into his finger and looked at it, it was too big for his finger "why was fuji senpai so angry when he saw it? Is it his?.." " meow" " karupin!" he picked up karupin and played with him. The ring on his finger suddenly started to shrink into his finger size but he was too busy playing with karupin to notice it.

After having Karupin rampaging through his room to catch a tennis ball ,Ryoma yawned _"time for bed",_even karupin was fast asleep on his bed, but thenhe felt something between his fingers " the ring!" he tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge "_I swear it was too big just now" _ he went to the bathroom and rubbed some sop between the ring and tried to pull it off but it still wouldn't come off. He sighed " I'll deal with this tomorrow" … Zzzzz

* * *

I hope you like it ^^ i know it's kinda bad but i still hope you would look forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

R&R!

Yoshiro


	2. What's happening!

Thanks for the reviews! ^^ here's chapter 2.

* * *

"argh…" Ryoma woke up with a giant headache; it feels like thousands of rackets hitting him at once. He sat up slowly and walked towards the bathroom but tripped on the tennis ball that karupin chased last night and landed face flat on the hard wooden floor . "Itte!" he watched the karupins spinning above his head "Karupin….when did you learn to make clones?".

"Ryoma-san! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Nanako shouted from downstairs.

"I know!" He stud up and dragged his heavy body to the bathroom. _"maybe a shower will make this headache go away…." _He turned on the shower, went in and stud there for a few minutes, enjoying as the water rushed down his body. He felt refreshed.

He got out of the shower and was about to get dressed, he heard the sound of brakes ,that can only mean.."Oi! Echizen! We're gonna be late!" Momo was already waiting outside. Ryoma quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag and shoot out the door .

"Ryoma-san! What about your breakfast ?"

"Gomen! Gotta go!" Ryoma hopped onto Momo's bike and rushed off.

"but I even prepared your favorite dish…." Nanako sighed in disappointment.

~At School~

_Riiiiinnnnng…! _Recess!

"RYOMA-SAMAAAAAAA! Can we eat with you?" Tomoka smiled cheerfully

"R-ryoma-kun….I made some cake.. do you want one? " opening her lunchbox, reviewing the prefect cheese cakes. "Sugoi na Sakuno!" She took one and bites it "If's beffer fhen last fime! So Soft!" her mouth stuffed with cake. Sakuno just smiled.

Ryoma was itching to try one too, he took one and was amazed how much she improved, but he didn't show it. "Ne Ryoma-sama! Where did you get that ring?" She points at his finger. He was so busy day dreaming he almost forgot about it. "It's nothing…" He got up and went out. "Ryoma-sama! Where are you going?" Ryoma just ignored her.

Ryoma was walking down the halls to the stairs which lead to the roof top.

"Echizen!" Momo finally caught up with him

"ah.. Momo-senpai, what do you want?"

" wanna play a match with me? there's still half an hour before class"

"no thanks"

"eh? you scared that you might lose?" momo taunted him

"no.. just not in the mood. even if i did play a match with you, the result are still the same.." Ryoma continue his way to the rooftop

"Oi! what does that suppose to mean?"

"mada mada dane" ryoma disappeared from sight

~rooftop~

Enjoying the breeze, Ryoma laid there lazily as he watched the clouds flow by... but...

"Argh…" his terrible headache was back again, and it was worst than before. He went down straight to the washroom hopping the cool water would help. Luckily there was a bathroom near his class, he stud by the sink, turned the knob and the chilling water rushed out, he splashed his face with a hand full of water so many times that he couldn't even remember. "It's not helping… not even a bit *sigh*…. Maybe I'll just skip practice today…practice... it must be inui-senpai's fault! that juice i drunk yesterday" He lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror _"it feels like the world is spinning… wait… the world is spinning… then my head is spinning because of the world? Wait! My head doesn't have a connection with the world spinning…ok..this isn't helping either " _he shook his head.

He was about to go out, when he accidentally bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. "itte" rubbing his aching butt. "Echizen? You ok?" "_familiar voice… oh uh.. don tell me it's.."_ Ryoma looked up and saw 2 Fujis, and his spinning head which **isn't **connected to the world spinning made it look like they were spinning around.

"Sempai.. would you stop moving?"

"Moving? What are you talking about? Are you ok?" Fuji offered a hand, Ryoma tried to grab it but it's hard since the hand was spinning too, Fuji saw the condition and grabbed his instead and pulled him up.

" Domo.."

Fuji just smiled "you ok? You look a bit ..red on the face"

"I'm fine…just a headache.."

"Sou ka…".

Suddenly, Fuji had a serious face "Echizen, I told you to give the ring to the police right? You shouldn't be wearing it you know… it's a very bad decision" he said as he lets go of Ryoma's hand. He looked at his kouhai who was now using the sink for support with a pair of icy blue eyes. "I forgot…but I was planning on giving it toda-..." Ryoma can't hold on anymore ,he collapsed on the floor.

"Echizen!" Fuji quickly kneeled by his side "Echizen! Can you hear me?"

"Fuji-senpai…"

"Tell me, how do you feel?"

"I feel….. cold… but so hot inside" Ryoma was breathing heavily, he was suffering.

"_It has already begun?_ _but that's not possible for a normal kid!" _Fuji acted quickly, he carried Ryoma to the clubroom bridal style. Everyone stared at them as they went.

"Fuji-senpai….." Fuji laid Ryoma on the bench. It was getting harder for him to breath, he was sweating a lot and his face was very red.. "hang in there Echizen!" Fuji placed his hand on Ryoma's forehead "this wouldn't hurt " he closed his eyes and mumbled something….

"Fuji…..senpai" Ryoma saw a blue aura was starting to surround him… "_what's happening? This isn't good…"_ he felt something… something strange. Tears from the pain were starting to form in his eyes .

* * *

**Ryoma:-glares-**

**Me: what? is there dirt on my face?**

**Ryoma: why am i always the one who suffers? -still glaring-**

**Me: eto.. cause you're fun to torture, ne fuji-kun?**

**Fuji: maa.. na **

**Ryoma: -sighes- read and review.**

**Me: that's the spirit! -pads Ryoma's head-**

**Ryoma:-takes racket-**

**Me: what are you doing?**

**Ryoma: -serves a tennis ball at me-**

**Me:-dodges- hey! that's no way to treat your senpai! -dodges another ball-**

**Ryoma: senpai? you're the same age as me, baka. -serves another ball-**

**Me: oh yeah... -dodges- anyway thanks...-dodges- for reading! -dodges- **

**Fuji: hope you look forward to the next chapter.. -smiles-**


	3. Gone?

Me: yay! I updated ^^

Ryoma: *shocked expression*

Me: what's wrong?

Ryoma: it's shocking a lazy person like you would update

Me: what? *glares*

Ryoma: *glares back*

Fuji: saa… on with the story. *smile*

* * *

"Fuji…..senpai" Ryoma saw a blue aura was starting to surround him… "_what's happening? This isn't good…"_ he felt something… something strange. Tears from the pain were starting to form in his eyes.

Fuji continue mumbling some mumble jumble and suddenly his blue eyes opened along with a great blast of energy came bursting from Ryoma's body. Fuji was sent flying to the wall by the force, shielding his eyes from the bright light, "_such power!". _

"AAHHH!" Ryoma screamed in pain. It lasted for about 30 seconds and slowly subsided.

"Echizen!" Fuji quickly ran to his side to see an unconscious Ryoma with tears on the side of his face but he was breathing. He was so relief that Ryoma survived.

"Bung!bung!bung!" someone was pounding something outside. Fuji looked out the window and saw Momo pounding against the shield he made earlier to prevent damage and unwanted attention.

"Kai!" Fuji shouted ,the shield disappeared,Momo charged into the room like a pack of rhinos.

"Senpai! What happen? I saw you carryi-" Momo saw Ryoma laying on the bench. "Echizen!" Momo shouted desperately at his friend, shaking him hopping he'll wake up.

"he's ok, Momo, he's just tired from the release" Fuji smiled at Momo

"realease…? You mean?"

Fuji nodded.

"but how? What? When?" Momo was panicking.

"calm down momo, he told me that he found it at the park,I told him to hand it to the police, I guess he forgot and wore it for fun…" Fuji explained

"For fun?...so what should we do now? Tell him about it?"

" Saa… there's nothing we can do now, since it already happen…Momo, can you take Echizen to the nurse office? It would be bad if someone found him laying there *chuckle* we'll go see him when school ends"

"*sigh* sometimes you're just unbelievable…" Momo picked up Ryoma and headed to the nurse office.

"saa… what should I do?…"

* * *

" regulars! gather up! the others go practice! freshmen pick up balls!" Tezuka ordered

"Nya~ what's up? Are we having a day off? " w Eiji asked hopefully

" Are? Fuji and Momo isn't here"

"now that you mention it, i saw them heading to the nurse office nya~" eiji thought out loud

"yes,i have news from Fuji. i gather you here to tell you about Echizen, he's now one of us now. just a while ago, Fuji helped him with the ''release", Echizen's in the nurse office now." Tezuka explained

"NYA?/WHAT?" they shouted

everyone stopped and looked at them.

"What cha stopping for! back to practice! BURNING!" Taka swung his racket. Everyone scrambled back to practice.

"thank you taka-san" Eiji took the racket away. Everyone sweatdropped.

"so what are we gonna do? should we train him?"

"according to my data, a normal human may be executed if he finds out about us"

"so what should we do? they can't executed O'chibi!"

"BUCHOU!" Momo came running. " E-chi-zen...his...gone...can't...find...him...any..where.." he said between pants.

"EH?"

" minna, split up and go search!" Tezuka ordered immediately.

"so we **are **having a day off nya~"

* * *

There! that's short ^^''... i hope it's not too bad. Hope you Still look forward to the next chapter =D.. it may be a while before i can write the next chapter . coz my school holiday is about to end. I DON WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! DX

R&R

Yoshiro


	4. the truth part 1

**sry for the late update! I was too busy with my school work ^^'' . here's the next chapter. Happy Chinese new year ^^!

* * *

**

Blood flowing like a river ran down Fuji's arm as he took big breaths of air to maintain his consciousness, he took a look at Ryoma who was now injured severely and unconscious , laying beside him. And focused back at the enemy standing opposite from them.

"_what should I do? I need to send Echizen to the hospital before it's too late, but I'm already at my limit…. to think that a type B would appear .. how unlucky" _Fuji struggling to stay standing.

"so this is it for the genius Zantei, dying while protecting a useless kid. If only you would join us, then you won't have to die so pathetically"

_flasback_

"_echizen! Where are you?" Fuji ran from street to street yelling Ryoma's name, hoping he's alright._

"_get away! Stop! Ahhh!" shouts from the nearby park was vibrating in fuji's ear. "Echizen!"_

_Fuji ran as fast as his feet can carry him. "Ahhh!" A boy flew crashing right at Fuji as he arrived at the park. Fuji rubbed his aching head. "what the…. Echizen!" he shouted as he realized the boy was Ryoma, but he was already unconscious from the impact._

"_Ara… look what I've got here… the tensai Zantei, lucky!" the figure licked his lips._

"_Vonkage!"_

_End_

**BOMMMMMMMMMM!**

"Fuji! You ok?"

"T-Tezuka!... you arrived just on time. *smile* That's was a impressive shot" Fuji looked at Tezuka

"hn, let's go, Echizen needs emergency treatment, *looked at Fuji* so do you. I'll carry him. Can you walk?"

"yea, I think … do you think it's a good idea to train him? Now that he's already being targeted by the Vongake"

"ah. It's surprising that he can attract a Type B, his power must be impressive."

Fuji smiled. " then I'll be in charge of him, since it happened because of me"

"ah"

**4 days later**

**RINGGGGGGG! **Every hungry student ran out like a bunch of ants, the classroom was only left with those who brought their own lunches.

Ryoma yawned at the scene _"how boring"_ he started his short journey to the rooftop. "Bang!" the door on the rooftop swang and slammed shut. "Maa…. You don't have to be so rough with the door, Echizen."

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma looked surprised by his senpai's presence.

"saa..the rooftop isn't yours you know."

"hn, don't bother me, I'm taking a nap" Ryoma started walking to the opposite side. He sat down and closed his eyes. Wind blew…*sniff sniff* _"argh, smells like wasabi" _ he opened one eye, the thing in front of him made him opened both of his eyes…WIDE. "FUJI-SENPAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he pushed Fuji's face away .

"Maa… I was just playing with you, Ryo-chan~" Fuji teased him.

"_calm down, ignore him"_ ryoma told himself " what do you want?"

Fuji stud up and brushed his clothes. He looked at Ryoma seriously ." I have something important to tell you"

* * *

**Ryoma: that's all? What a boring story.**

**Me: come again?**

**Fuji: maa… I don't understand it. *confused face***

**Me: ehehe… I'll explain everything the next chapter.. maybe. PLS R&R. (even though it's bad)**


	5. the truth part 2

**Sorry it took so long! . I was really really busy with school work, it took me months to finish all those reports! -just finished the last page. And thanks for the reviews! Honto ni arigato! ^^ on with the story~**

* * *

" I have something important to tell you" Fuji said standing up

Ryoma looked at him with a questioned look. "what?"

" do you remember about the guy who attacked you that night?" Fuji looked at him with the most serious eyes. " there are creatures in this world call Vongake, they are creatures that live on the blood of Zantei, that means including me and you. There are 5 types of Vongake, they are like beast in a human form. Type A is the most dangerous type. The most harmless ones are type E. their type is decided by their level of power. Get it?"

"huh? That night? What night? I don't remember anything." Ryoma confused

"then what do you remember?"

"I was walking back from school…then…..then….."

"then?"

Suddenly, Ryoma had flashbacks of the night he was attacked.

_Flashback_

_Ryoma was walking back from school, then he heard a voice. Suddenly his body started to move on its own record. "what the hell?" no sooner he arrived at the park, and someone was standing there._

"_huh? Another pipsquek? Well,its better than nothing" the man walked closer to Ryoma_

_Ryoma started to struggle, but the just can't move. "stay away from me!"_

"_I can't do that, I'm starving"_

"_w-what? What do you what from me?"_

"_food of course" the man said with the most evil smirk that ryoma has ever seen ._

"_g-g-et away! Help!"_

_Inch by inch, Ryoma was now face to face with the man, his body turned around, the man licked his lips as he prepared for his dinner. Ryoma struggled to one of his arms moving, by luck his right arm got free and elbowed the man. Hissing from pain, Ryoma's body was free from the man's control and he ran as fast as he could. But the man was faster and caught up to him and kicked Ryoma, he went flying across the park as he landed on someone, he heard the person shouting his name but was too in pain to see who it was, his vision slowly went black._

_Flashback end _

Ryoma stayed calm and tried not to show any fear.

"echizen?"

No reply

"Echzien!"

Ryoma snapped back to reality."y-yes?"

"then what?"

"then…. I got home" he looked at fuji

Fuji did nothing but stared at him. Ryoma stared back and got annoyed "ne! if the story is all you got to tell me, then I'll be going now" he turned and walked towards the door.

"Echizen! It's not a story, it's real and you have to believe it!" Fuji trying to convince Ryoma

"What ever, if it is true then show me prove~, ja ne!" Ryoma disappeared through the door.

" prove huh?" Fuji smiled at that thought "I'll show you"

_~tennis practice~_

"oooooi Echizeeeen!" Momo came running

" Momo-senpai."

"Echizen! Did you Fuji-senpai tell you? About us?"

" us ? you mean the vonkage thing?"

" yup! So you are ok with it?" momo asked with a concerned face

" what do you mean ? it's only a silly story" Ryoma lifted an eyebrow

" No! it's -…." Before he could finish…. "Everyone! Run 30 laps! Now!" practice started

Ryoma didn't wait for momo to continue his explanation and ran off. "OOOOOIIIIIII! Wait for me!"

At the 22th lap Ryoma was still running without slowing down he was the only one running infront while the others tailed behind. _"are? My breath isn't heavy as usual… maybe it's the result of all those lap punishments that buchou gave" _ he smirked. As he ran passed the club room, someone pulled him into club room, he lost balanced and fell on the cold hard floor. The door slammed shut, he looked up to see Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai! What was that for? It hurts!" Ryoma complained as he stood up brushing he pants. He looked infront again to see his senpai pulled out something from his pocket. "Fuji –senpai? W-what are you doing?" he started to back up but to find that his back was already against the wall, he could only stare at Fuji with wide eyes as he walked towards him with a shinning knife in his hand…..

* * *

**Ryoma: waah! Fuji-senpai is trying to kill me!**

**Fuji: *evil smile* come here Ryo-chan~**

**Me : ^^'' R&R! see you in the next chapter~**


	6. The awakening

**WA! GOMENASAI! for not updating so long! i had some problems with microsoft office and couldn't write any chapters . i published this as soon as i could. hope you'll still enjoy it.**

* * *

"Fuji-senpai! What was that for? It hurts!" Ryoma complained as he stood up brushing he pants. He looked infront again to see his senpai pulled out something from his pocket. "F-Fuji –senpai? W-what are you doing?" he started to back up but to find that his back was already against the wall, he could only stare at Fuji with wide eyes as he walked towards him with a shinning knife in his hand.

"you said you want prove right?" Fuji looked at Ryoma with murderous content, his sapphire eyes shined with evil and grinned. With lightning speed he pinned Ryoma onto the wall with just one hand and the other grabbing the knife, pointing its sharp end infront of his left eye. Ryoma doesn't know to be scared of the knife or be surprised by Fuji's inhuman speed.

"N-NO! STOP! FUJI-SEMPAI!" Ryoma screamed at the top of his lungs while trying his best to get free, but Fuji's grip was too strong. Fuji just grins at his actions, a murderous grin.

" it's no use. Now shall I cut your cheek? Lips? Or your eye?" the knife pointed at the parts as he asked.

"NOO!" Ryoma was now screaming desperately "I'm sorry! I don't need prove! Don't rape me!"

"rape?" there was a =.='' expression on his face. _What gave you that idea? =_=' 'Well, that is a good idea though….._fuji shook of the idea. Ryoma saw an opportunity and kicked Fuji in the groin, it worked. Fuji kneeled in pain. "you little..!"

Ryoma ran towards the door but in was locked. Fuji regained his strength. "that was a nasty move, Ryo-chan~" once again, fuji approached ryoma slowly, step by step. All ryoma could do was watch as fuji pinned him down again.._he's gonna kill me,this is it…._, his was already too shocked to move.

"it's the eye then~" fuji held the knife up high and zoomed towards Ryoma's left eye.

"ARHHHHHH!" just a second before the knife was able to touch him, a sudden burst of blue flames blasted out as protection. Fuji was thrown off by the sudden outburst. _This is what I want to see…. The awakening!_

"Echizen!" Fuji called out happily, he covered the knife, put it back in his pocket and slowly approach him, but the boy didn't give any respond. Suddenly Ryoma stood up limply , his bangs covering his eyes. "Echizen?" he looked up as his name was called, his eyes were empty, emotionless "FUJII!"

_This is bad… his unconscious! Maybe I scared him a little too much._

" HAAAAHHHH! FUJI!" the boy charge aimlessly at Fuji, he easily dodged. Ryoma's punch landed on a locker , it was instantly bend and became 2 halves, the wall behind it was cracked (poor locker). _I would be dead if that hits me, I have to stop him before he destroys the clubroom!  
_

_Outside_ the clubroom 

"kyaaah! I'm beat. Taka-sempai's hadokyu powered up again!" Momo looks at his bag of rackets which has every one of its strings snapped from the impacts of meteor speed tennis balls.

"nya~ momo, have you seen fuji?" Eiji bounced over to Momo as he finished a match with a underclassman.

"ah? Now that you mention it…. Echizen isn't around either." Putting his hand up high to block the sunlight while scanning the courts for the two .

"Those two always disappear!" Eiji pouts and puts his arms across his chest.

"they'll be running for their lives when Tezuka-buchou finds out." Tezuka's glasses shined just as momo mentioned him. .._*gulp*Better not mess with him _

Meanwhile…..

"echizen" Ryoma groaned at the disturbance. "Echizen" Ryoma turned away. "Echizen" the voice rang once more.. "5 more minutes !" the person chuckled at the cute scene but returned back to the a bit serious tone. "no, you've gotta wake up echizen. It's already noon, and you missed practice"

His head was groggily, and his knuckle hurts like it hit some wall. "what happened?..." rubbing his head while waiting for his vision to come clear. " where am I ?" he looks around and realize that he was in the nurse's office with Fuji beside him. "Fuji-senpai…. Why am I here?" he rubbed his head a few times. " saa… how should I explain this?"…..

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness... i wrote this during math class. but the next chapter will come with more explanation.** ..**I hope XD. thanks for reading. And Review so that i know how to improve^^. and also pls read my other 2 one piece stories. arigato.**


	7. more explaining

**Hi minna~ sorry for the wait. Busy busy ^^'' well... in the mean time... pls enjoy this short chapter~**

* * *

Ryoma woke up groggily, and his knuckle hurts like it hit some wall. "what happened?..." rubbing his head while waiting for his vision to come clear. " where am I ?" he looks around and realize that he was in the nurse's office with Fuji beside him. "Fuji-senpai…. Why am I here?" he rubbed his head a few times. " saa… how should I explain this?"…..

Ryoma was still in daze to realize Fuji who was struggling to find a way to explain this to him. A moment of silence dropped upon them and was broken by Fuji with the constant smile on his sadist face. "ne Echizen, do you remember what happened to you in the club room?" in response Ryoma gave him a what-look. "you mean you trying to rape me?" Fuji sweatdropped and sighed. "what I'm gonna tell you is something I know you won't believe but you have to, cause you'll soon find yourself in grave danger if you don't learn what is happening in you."…. "o…k" Ryoma looked confused.

"you see, this ring you found at the park was actually mine. I somehow dropped it there and didn't noticed. And that's where you came and picked it up. AND wore it for fun which resulted all this trouble. As I said before, there are creatures called Vonkage who feeds on a Zantei's blood in order to live. And you have now became one of those prey. Get it?" Fuji took a deep breath and looked at Ryoma who was looking at his bandaged hand. "maybe I should show you." Fuji put his hand in front of him and a small ball of blue started to form and rotate on the palm of his hand. This attracted Ryoma's attention, but showing no surprise. "this is a ball of spiritual energy, you can do many stuff with this" he made the ball float on mid air and flicked it into Ryoma's forehead which made a red mark. "ouch..!" rubbing his forehead. Fuji chuckled.

" now you try" Ryoma pouted a little and tried to do what he did, he looked at his palm and concentrated….very…very…hard. but nothing happened. Fuji chuckled. "maa… I expected that, since you just awoken your spiritual energy, it takes practice." But Ryoma's attention was still unchanged, still not giving up. To Fuji's surprise, a very small orange yellow ball was taking place but vanished within seconds. _Not bad…._

"now about that ring, it helps Zantei's to awaken their spiritual energy and measures their strength, I don't know how you triggered it but your spiritual energy is quite strong. The ring shows colour of the person's strength." He stopped explaining as he sees Ryoma's having a hard time taking in all the weird information. "I'll leave it here, you'll understand more with some training." "training? tennis?" "you'll see~I'll be going now, you'll be alright walking back home right?" with that Fuji left the confused Ryoma who replied with a nod.

* * *

**That's it folks~ yup, it's THAT short. please don't kill me . i'll post another chapter within the year XD anyway, thanks for your reviews and support. keep R&Ring~ ^^**


	8. the basement?

**Sorry for not updating for soooooooooooooooo long. i was... busy . anyway.. Enjoy...?**

* * *

"_Okaa-san!" a boy with green tinted hair shouted as he was carried away_

"_Keep him safe!" a woman shout to the man carrying the boy then glanced at the baby in her arms with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll come get you when it's over" she let go of the baby and ran._

"Don't go!" Ryoma woke up panting with sweat dripping from his forehead. "what…what was that?... " he wiped off the sweat and calmed himself down while picking up the clock beside his bed which read 3.30a.m and decided to go back to sleep.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile….

" his spiritual power is out of the ordinary, the ring already shows 3 triangles"  
" 3? That's half of the ring isn't it?"  
"yes, do you think he is….."

" but is that possible? He's been missing for 11 years since the war! He was assumed to be dead."

" then how do you explain his power? It's already a mystery on how he triggered the ring if he is an ordinary human."

" we'll just have to see for ourselves. When are you starting the training?"

" This weekend"

" The sooner the better, go to the Underground, it's safer"

" you don't have to tell me"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"Saa…"

Xxxxxx

Saturday 9a.m

After a rude awakening from Fuji who went into his room from the window without permission ,Ryoma yawned as he followed Fuji to the place so called "Undergroud". "ne, Fuji-senpai, why do we have to go to some basement? Isn't it better to just go to a field or something?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned for the nth time. " you'll get it when we get there" Fuji smiled in reply.

After a few more blocks a familiar building appeared. "isn't that the school? are we going there?"Ryoma was so sleepy that he didn't even notice they were walking the same road he used almost every day to school. " just follow me and you'll see" they made their way through the tennis courts to the club room which was filled with the smell of sweat. Ryoma watched as Fuji went behind the racks and pressed a button. Suddenly the floor shook a little, the center of the floor become two parts and slid to the sides, revealing a flight of stairs. Ryoma looked amused as he began peeking into the dark entrance, interested at the special basement Fuji chose instead of the field. " go on~I'll come later" Fuji insisted. Ryoma hesitated a little and began walking down the steps of stairs.

"man… how deep is this basement? "… BAAK! "ouch!...what the?" he stretched out his arms into the dark, waving it aimlessly and eventually touched something solid infront. "a door?" he reached for the position of the door knob but found nothing. He frowned and tried some other places. He touched everywhere and found nothing. "where's Fuji-senpai anyway? " he got frustrated and sighed as he lend on the wall. There was a sudden click and the sound of the heavy door moving apart. "oh yea, a button" he said sarcastically then walked forward and crushed into another door…

* * *

**Ryoma: that's it? ==  
**

**Me:=w= that's it for now~ wanna read more? review! nyahaha~ sorry for it being short . Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
